A touch screen is also called a “touch control screen”, or a “touch panel”, which is an inductive liquid crystal display device able to receive an input signal from a contact head etc. When touching graphical buttons on the screen, the tactile feedback system can drive various coupling devices according to a pre-coded program, which can replace a mechanical button panel, and create vivid audio and video effect through the liquid crystal display screen. As a newest computer input device, the touch screen is a simplest, most convenient and natural human-machine interaction mode. A capacitive touch screen works via current induction of the human body. A capacitive touch screen is a four-layer composite glass screen, the inner surface and the interlayer of the glass screen are each coated with a layer of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide transparent conductive film), the outermost layer is a thin protective layer of silica glass, the ITO layer of the interlayer serves as the working surface, four electrodes are lead out at four corners, the ITO layer of the inner layer is a shielding layer so as to ensure good working environment. When a finger touches the metal layer, due to the electrical field of the human body, the user and the surface of the touch screen form a coupling capacitance, for high-frequency current, the coupling capacitance is a direct conductor, hence the finger absorbs a very small current from the contact point. The current flows out from the electrodes of the four corners of the touch screen, and the current flowing through each of the four electrodes is proportional to the distance between the finger and the four corners respectively, a controller obtains the position of the touch point through calculating the proportions of the four currents accurately.
OGS (One Glass Solution) will become the leading technique of the touch control industry. OGS has three advantages: (1) saving cost of a glass layer and cost of an adhering operation; (2) reducing the weight; (3) increasing light transmittance. OGS can better satisfy the ultrathin requirement of an intelligent terminal, and can improve display effect, and certainly will be the choice for high-end brand terminal in the future. In existing OGS touch screen, generally ITO is coated on protective glass, thus the protective glass can act as a sensor and at the same time have protective effect; ITO protrudes from the glass surface.
In prior art, the conductive material of OGS is disposed on one surface of the glass, ITO protrudes from the glass surface, such a conductive material is easily scratched, leading to damage of the device, thus affecting normal use; primary conductive material in OGS is ITO, primary component of ITO is indium, indium is a rare metal, thus the cost is high, and an adhering process is needed during production, which results in high production cost.